fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)/Card Mode
The following is about Card Mode, a game mode in New Super Smash Brothers. This game mode was inspired by several collectible card games, including Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the Pokemon Trading Card Game and, most notably of all, Shadow Inferno's Super Smash Bros. Cards of Conquest. Gameplay Both players are represented by a Mii placed on the far side of the board. Both Miis can't move or attack and have 20 HP. If your Mii is defeated, you lose the game. The board itself is built up of a variety of tiles. Both players start with five cards and draw an extra card on each turn. To use these cards, the player must use "Card Points" - on each turn, both players get a number of Card Points equal to the number of the current turn (example: on the third turn, both players have 3 CP to spend on cards). There are two types of cards - Trophies and Items. Trophies can be moved around the board, and have five stats - ATK, DEF, HP, Speed and Range. The damage of an attack is determined by a dice roll plus the attacker's ATK, minus the victim's DEF. HP determines how much damage a trophy can take before being discarded. Speed determines how many tiles a trophy can move in one turn. Finally, Range determines the distance from which a trophy can attack from. Item cards are instant effects, usually automatically damaging an enemy trophy, raising the stats of one of your trophies, or supplying healing. Tiles *Stone Tiles: Ordinary tiles without special effects. *Field Tiles: Ordinary tiles without special effects. *Forest Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on a Forest Tile, roll a dice at the start of your next turn. The trophy will be healed for an amount equal to half the roll on the dice (rounded up). *Lava Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on a Lava Tile, flip a coin at the start of your next turn. If you call the flip incorrectly, roll a dice. The trophy will take damage equal to half the roll on the dice (rounded up). *Dark Void Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on a Dark Void Tile, roll a dice at the start of your next turn. The trophy will take damage equal to half the roll on the dice (rounded up). *Water Tiles: Only certain trophies can move on Water Tiles. *Snow Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on a Snow Tile, their Speed is reduced by 1. *Ice Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on an Ice Tile, their Speed is increased by 1. *Thunder Tiles: If a trophy ends their turn on a Thunder Tile, flip a coin. If you call the flip incorrectly, the trophy cannot move during their next turn. Cards In addition to costing CP, some trophy cards require you to have specific cards in your hand to be played. Mario Trophy Cards Mario Item Cards Zelda Trophy Cards Zelda Item Cards Kirby Trophy Cards Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)